This invention relates to information switching in a communications network and, in particular, to performing tests upon switches within such communications network.
Telecommunications networks include multiple links or trunks interconnected by nodes or switches. The interconnecting switches are typically high speed digital switches using known protocols. Digital switches used for this purpose include, for example, the well known internetwork packet exchange switches (IPX) and its wider bandwidth version IGX switches.
Communication using IPX/IGX switches is performed by way of routers over access links a using switching protocols such as the conventional Frame-Relay protocol. Switches manufactured by the Stratacom Company are but one example of this type of high speed digital switch. Such IPX/IGX switches are connected with other IPX/IGX switches in conventional telecommunication networks. One example of such a network of interconnected switches is the Concert Framed Relay Service network.
In a modem telecommunications networks such as the Concert Framed Relay Service network, the IPX/IGX switches are divided into a relatively small number of switch domains. Each switch domain is provided with a number of gateway switches which must be used in order to gain access to the IPX/IGX switches within the switch domain. Thus, in order to access a selected IPX/IGX switch organized in this manner, one must have information with respect to the switch domain in which the selected switch resides, as well as information with respect to which switches residing within the domain are designated as the gateway switches of the domain.
When IPX/IGX switches fail, customers often call customer service representatives within one of the service organizations that provide a first line support for the communications network. These service organizations include global product support organizations or global virtual network organizations. The customer service representatives in these organizations must attempt to immediately solve the reported problem. When they fail, the customer problem is turned over to other types of support organizations. The resolution of the customer problem is therefore delayed. This delay can undermine customer satisfaction.
In order to deal with some of the problems reported by customers, it is sometimes necessary to access an IPX/IGX switch associated with the customer reporting the problem. Specific procedures must then be applied in order to troubleshoot the customer switch and assist the customer.
However, prior to the instant invention, it is often difficult or impossible for a customer service representative to know or determine the switch domain in which the customer switch resides. Furthermore, even if the customer service representative does know the domain whereat the customer switch resides, it nonetheless can be time consuming to determine which of the many switches within the domain is being used as the gateway switch for gaining access to the customer switch.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a method that enables a user in a first line support of a telecommunications network to establish a connection with the switch of a customer having problem with his telephone service.
Furthermore, such a method should not require any information not customarily or readily available in order to establish the connection.
Additionally, in order to facilitate the operation performed by the user, it is desirable to assist a user to gain access to a gateway switch in the domain in which the customer switch resides.
A method is disclosed for connecting a user terminal to a customer switch within a telecommunications network that has a plurality of switch domains, each switch domain having a plurality of switches including customer switches and at least one gateway switch. The switches each have a switch name. The method includes obtaining a switch name corresponding to a received switch and displaying a listing of switches residing within a first switch domain. A switch domain is selected by determining whether the obtained switch resides within a first switch domain in accordance with the displayed switch listing and the switch name. From a provided list of gateway switches residing within the selected switch domain, a gateway switch is selected for establishing a connection to the obtained switch. The selection of the gateway switch from a plurality of gateway switches is done in accordance with their availability. This can be achieved by first grouping the plurality of gateway switches into a group ordered in a configuration such as a loop and then using a predetermined loop order to select the switch. If the received switch is determined not to be within the displayed switch listing, a further listing of switches residing within a second switch domain is displayed. A further determination is then made on whether the received switch resides within the second switch domain in accordance with the further displayed listing and the obtained switch name.